Rewrite: Wrong Time, Wrong Generation: Book 1
by StoryMaker7
Summary: During 'Wrong Place Wrong Time' Wu is the one that must go back into the past to save his student from his brother's plan of never allowing them to be born. Wu knows about Kai and Nya's father and mother being elemental wielders, but how are the other parents related to the original wielders of his father's team. Find out as he gathers them and surprised about Zane.
1. Intro

**I thank God for all my inspiration.**

**How Ninjago went and works in my story. **

Long ago, the land of Ninjago was inhabited by immigrants of many cultures looking for a new start. Isolated from the rest of the world it was a safe haven, but even this peaceful land had its dangers. One of those was the explosion of the golden peeks, radioactive volcanoes. After this explosion there where many changes, certain creatures where mutated and turned into monsters, making some places uninhabitable, leaving much of the land wild.

But something else come of this, the people were affected as well. Certain people had gained the abilities of elements. Some people combined their fighting styles from their homelands to this style creating a new fighting method called spinjitsue. And a fighting force of elemental ninja came to be, who fought to protect their villages and homes.

Long after and several years in the future, the land had become peaceful and the ninja were no longer needed. As well the elemental abilities seemed to have vanished with them. Then one man was born with four abilities and one more special one. He was a descendent of ninja and had learned to protect his home, but when he discovered his powers he was worried that he held too much power.

So he left his home and made a monastery to teach himself to use his abilities and hopefully others. One day on his travels the man found he could touch the golden lava and it was good that he had learned this, for there was an evil man, a scientist who wanted to rule Ninjago and so created robotic stone warriors to try and take over.

The man would not allow this, but knew his abilities where not strong enough to defeat his enemy. So he grabbed pieces of lava rocks from the golden peeks and melted them into weapons and then added some technology to them to help him make sure they only held one element. A sword of fire, nunchucks of lightning, a scythe of quacks, and two shuriken of ice.

He used these weapons to defeat the evil scientist, the army was too strong to destroy but he buried half of the army underground using the scythe. He then found a deserted island where he put the rest along with the other inventions of the mad man that somehow used the same rock like material to keep his inventions indestructible.

During his time only few people could use their elemental abilities because the people had lost touch with using them. He had a team called the elemental wielders who helped him keep the serpentine, mutated snakes that tried to take over the land, at bay.

The man found someone he loved and had two sons, they could only use their elemental abilities if they used the weapons for some reason.

So the man trained his sons to protect the weapons and the land, but sadly the eldest was bitten by one of the radioactive animals, a snake that kept eating and grew but that its venom twisted the mind and heart.

One day the man wanted to know more about their abilities and a young woman by the name of Misako was able to help him, telling him of the genetics of people with elements. And how one of his decedents or of the other elemental wielders decedents could hold all four as well someday. She came to learn at the monastery as she was a skilled fighter and could even preform spinjitsue without an element. But she fell in love with the two sons of the man.

During that time war with the serpentine broke out and a man named Chen wanted it to continue and even separated the elemental wielders by making them go against each other. But in the end they were able to make mechanical flutes that combated the serpentines powers and locked them away and. Chen and his followers were banished to an island. But the damage was done and the elemental wielders separated to make their own lives.

Some years later Misako ended up marrying the eldest and having a son, but for some reason she left not long after the boy's birth and the death of the manwith the four elements.

Because of this the eldest, Garmadon, was consumed almost completely by the venom and changed his form. He tried to steal the weapons to rule over NInjago but the youngest, Wu, defeated him in battled.

Wu chained the oldest in an underground layer built by another mad scientist he and his brother and a friend had defeated, the man had made robots with skeleton like features. He had thought they were shut down and thought the place would be a good place to keep his brother guarded with a chain that could not break unless the four weapons united.

Wu then hid the weapons, knowing they be guarded by the landscape and creatures that roamed there. He made a map and gave it to the old friend who had helped him and his brother defeat the skulkin, the name of the robotic skeletons.

For many years there had been peace, but somehow he had found that the robotic skulkin had returned looking for the golden weapons. Wu, the youngest brother, knew his brother was the one behind this and he had no choice but to find those who could bear the elements and handle the weapons.

They ninja fought and took the weapons but they were stolen by the robotic skulkin, they went after them in a flying ship they made to get to the underground base safely, sadly the eldest brother escaped but the ninja did not give up hope as they trained and continued with many adventures. Now though they were in danger in a way that only their teacher could help them or all they had gone thought would seize to exist.


	2. The Portal and Fire and Water

**I thank God for all my inspiration.**

**There is no magic in this. The skeletons were robots and they just had an underground base. And Wu's father did not make ninjago. Also they still have their power's, their weapons just enhanced them because it was made from the same stuff that gave them their powers and technological. Also the golden peaks once blew up and the radioactive lava gave off energy that gave some people elemental powers or able to inherit them. No dragons. Garmadon got his four arms from the devourers mutated venom. **

**Kia and Nya have amber eyes. Cole has gray eyes. Jay has dark blue eyes. Zane has icy light blue.**

Garmadon went through the portal. The others tried to jump in but they froze as Jay exclaimed while trying to run but couldn't "I can't feel my legs!" Nya then said as she held her stomach "Guys I don't feel so good."

Kai then said as he fell to his hands and knees "Why am I so weak?" Cole then exclaimed as he brought his arms up, almost able to see through them "My arms! Their starting to disappear."

Zane then said with a fuzzy voice "What is happening Sensei and why can, I, not, move?" Lloyd then asked "Sensei what's happening to them?"

Wu then said "I don't know." the older man's eyes enlarged as he looked to the portal he thought 'No the fool what has he done?' and said "Stay here my students. This time, it is my own battle. Lloyd take care of the others." Then he jumped into the vortex. His students yelling out in worry "Sensei!" as he flew through the portal to an unknown time and place.

Wu groaned as he awoke the haze in his eyes clearing. He found himself in Ignacia village. Wu knew this village very well, he had two respected allies here. Then he remembered, Garmadon was after them. Wu stood up with the help of his staff and ran up to 'Four Weapons' as quick as he could, still feeling motion sickness from the ride in the portal.

A strong looking man with black spiky hair a mustache, beard, and with amber eyes was inside the four weapons shop. He had a brown shall on him, a red shirt underneath, a white band around his head and white belt around his brown pants and shoes. He was making a weapon, a sword to be precise, as he skillfully worked the fire as if the flames where tamed under his hands and never fearing to be burned.

Wu ran into the shop and called "Ignatius!" the man turned around and said "Yes can I help you sir?" Wu looked at his old friend and said "Ignatius. It's me. Wu." The man's amber eyes widened as he said "Wu? But you can't be Wu. You're too old."

Wu shook his head and said "I came back from the future my friend. Pleas you must come with me. You are in great danger. Garmadon is after you." Ignatius glared as he said "What did that fool get himself into this time? But I can't just believe you are my friend, I want some proof."

Wu then said "When we were searching for skulkin robots you accidently attacked a field of scarecrows instead." Ignatius blushed at that as his eyes widen and he said "Wu, but how?" "Like I said my friend, time travel. Now where is Aqua? Garmadon will be after her as well." Before Ignatius could answer they heard a terrifying voice laughing and then say "Hello old friends."

Ignatius looked to see Garmadon and exclaimed "What happened to him?" Wu then said "The venom took him over." Ignatius grabbed a sword and said "Then we have to defend ourselves and the village." "Ignatius no!" Wu warned, but the hotheaded man did not listen as he ran into battle.

Garmadon blocked him with the mega weapon and said "You always were a hotheaded fool. Just like your son." He said the last part in a menacing hiss. Ignatius was confused as he shouted "What!" Garmadon was about to stab him but suddenly he was pushed away by a wave of water. The men looked to see a woman with long very dark long brown hair running up to them, wearing a blue outfit with golden highlights.

Ignatous call "Aqua stand back!" Aqua only responded with "And let you have all the fun not a chance." Garmadon got up and was about to charge again but Wu suddenly hit him over the head with his staff as he fell to the ground in a heap.

Wu said "You are still weak form using that weapon brother." Garmadon growled and said "Then tomorrow brother, when my strength has returned. I will go for another of the ninja parents." He brought out a smoke bomb and suddenly he was gone.

Ignatius then asked "Wu, if that really is you, then, what's going on? What did he mean by a son and how did you get here?" Aqua walked up and said "Ignatius what are you saying this can't be Wu. The Wu we know is much younger than us." Wu suddenly did spinjitsue and she gasped as she said "Wu but how?"

Wu then replied "Time travel. And to answer your question Ignatius, in the future Garmadon has finely bean consumed by the mutated snaked devourer venom. And he has taken the golden weapons creating the mega weapon, which he was about to stab you with. When he meant by a son…." Wu sighed as he continued with "You see someday you two will have a son and he will be a ninja, the ninja of fire to be exact. He has you're genes my friend.

Because your ancestors were affected by the golden peeks radioactive lava he has inherited not only the ability to do spinjitsu but be in control of an element, fire like you. My friend you must come with me and help me save the other boys families. As they're ancestors too were affected by the golden peeks and they also had some in my father's team, but now their decedents are my students. You're children and their children are in danger of never being born."

Ignatius then said "But why are you telling me all of this, wont' this affect the future as well?" Wu replied with "If I don't then there will be no future." Ignatius then smiled and said "I trust you my friend." Aqua then said "Who are the other elemental decedents parents that we must search for. Will we be running into any of our old teammates?"

Wu shook his head as they began walking and said "No but we will be meeting family members of theirs'." Ignatius raised a brow and said "Which ones, Wu what aren't you telling us." Wu sighed as he said "Well there will be Tylor's daughter." Aqua then said "Tylor, the lightning wielder? We never knew he had a daughter."

Wu replied with "He didn't want anyone knowing." Ignatius said "That makes sense he was a nice guy but he never seemed to want to tell us anything about his family." Wu sighed saying "He wanted to protect her."

Ignatius then said "And now Garmadon's putting her in danger." he had an angry look on his face as Aqua put a hand on his arm and said "Then we'll protect her like he had wanted." Ignatius looked down but nodded the sting of the loss of his old friend was still there even though the man was aged he still felt sad about the departure. Wu sighed saying "Yes we will help keep his family safe."

As they continued walking Ignatius suddenly said "So my son, the ninja of fire. Hugh makes sense." Wu then said sarcastically "Yes it does, for he has your hothead and recklessness." Ignatius only laughed as he said "That's my boy."

Wu sighed and said sadly "Yes, yes he is." Then he smiled and said "At least your daughter is much more calm." "What!" yelled the man as Aqua smiled and said "Ha I knew it." Ignatius the growled as he said "Great now I'll have to find a way to keep all those boys away."

Aqua laughed at this as her husband steamed, Wu would have laughed if he wasn't worried about Ignatius finding out that his daughter was dating the lightning ninja. Before he could think more on that Aqua said "So is she a great water ninja." Wu looked back to her and said "Actually she is a samurai. I haven't told her of being able to use water just yet. I don't know how show she will handle it." Aqua frowned as she said "Oh my son can be a ninja but my daughter can't?" She then started rambling on about equality as Ignatius snickered and Wu sighed, it would be a long journey.


	3. Related to a traitor

Sensei Wu, along with Ignatius and Aqua came to a town with brown buildings in the outskirts of some forested land but with large buildings in the middle. Ignatius asked "So this is where Tylor's daughter lives." Aqua said "Doesn't seem somewhere that Tylor's relatives would prefer to live. He always liked much warmer climates if I remember correctly." Wu sighed, he had hoped he didn't have to explain about whom they needed to find first for a while but there was no better time than now.

Wu said "We are not here for Tylor's daughter she lives in the sea of sand." They looked shocked at this and Ignatius asked a bit of fire in his voice as his suspicions grew "Then who are we here for? Wu we're not here for who I think we're here for are we?" Aqua said "Ignatius calm yourself, a life is a stake." "A life related to that traitor, aren't they? That's who we're looking for?"

Wu sighed and nodded his head as he sad "We are hear for Rubble's cousin Lou Brookstone." Ignatuis then yelled "What! You expect me to fight alongside anyone related to that traitor!" Aqua then said "Ignatius. This man was not the one that betrayed us. He may be related to Rubble but that does not mean he is guilty of his families faults." Ignatuis sighed but nodded still not looking happy.

Wu sighed knowing this might happen but Ignatius then just asked "So who are we looking for this time?" Wu replied with "Like I said, Lou Brookstone, cousin to Rubble. Father of the black earth ninja." Ignatius then said "So he's going to be some strong down to earth character like Rubble was."

Wu then said "Actually…." But before he could respond they came to the outside of a house and saw four men in black suites singing and dancing. When Ignatius saw this he began to laugh as he said "Hugh. Who are these guys?"

One of the men heard him. A thin tall man with grey eyes and neat black hair parted to the side, mustache, and bushy eyebrows looked to him and said "We sir, are the Royal Blacksmiths. And if you have something to say, you may say it to my face. Lou Brookstone. Leader of the Royal Blacksmiths."

Aqua raised a brow as Ignatius jaw dropped as he said "Wu you can't be serious. This is the guy we're looking for?" Aqua then said "I am he is a distant cousin to Rubble?" Wu then said "Enough we don't have time for this." Wu came up to Lou and said "Mr. Brookstone I need you to come with me. Your safety depends on it."

Lou then asked a bit confused "What do you mean sir? Is it that percussionist? I always knew he had it in for me." Wu then said "No. My brother. Garmadon is coming here to destroy you. You must come with me so I may protect you." Lou then said "Isn't he some martial artist. Why would he want to kill me? I'm only a singer and dancer. A well-known one I emit. But still." Ignatius then said "Look dancer boy. You can trust Wu here. He's an old friend of mine." Aqua then said "Please you are at great riks here."

Lou then protested "But what about my quartet? I can't leave them to face this Garmadon by themselves. And I don't think I can completely trust you." Wu then said "He has no interest in your quartet. He only wants you." Aqua then said to her husband "Look he is loyal to his quartet, he must be trustworthy." Ignatius grumbled as he whispered back "Let's hope it stays that way."

Lou then asked exasperated "But why would this fellow only want me?" Wu then said "I am from the future. I trained four ninja to protect the golden weapons and the green ninja that will defeat Garmadon for he inherited his grandfather's abilities that he gained from his ancestors from the expulsion of the golden peeks. Your ancestors were also affected by the golden peeks explosion. And one day you will have a son who will be the black ninja of earth. And you are the closest relative to Rubble Brookstone."

Lou protested "That can't be, my son would fallow in my footsteps. Rubble? He hasn't been heard from the family in years since he didn't want to fallow the tradition. Also why are you telling me this. Won't this affect the future? Not that I believe you but good sir I think you may be mad!" Wu then said "It won't matter if your son is not there to lead them to victory. What can I do to make you believe me?"

Ignatius then said "Wait, twinkle toes kid is going to be the leader? That can't be right. My son should be the leader." Lou then said "If this son of mine is anything like me then he will be a born leader. That is why I am the leader of the Royal Balcksmiths." "Yeah you tell him Lou!" His quartet cheered.

Wu then said "We do not have time for this. We must go before Garmadon recovers." Suddenly they heard an evil laugh and saw robotic skulkin coming out of the shadowed allies. Samuki then exclaimed "Garmadon wants the tall one, the spiky hair one, and the lady dead."

Lou screamed in fear along with his quartet, but before anything could happen Wu began to fight Samuki and Ignatius and Aqua took care of any skulkin robots that went near the quartet. Samuki fought fierce with Wu but Wu's determination and care for his students drove him on and Ignatios and Aqua where relentless as he took the skulkin robots apart and she short circuited them. Samuki had had enough, seeing this fight was useless and yelled "Retreat!"

Ignatius called out "Yeah that's right run you cowards." And Wu then said "Now do you believe us. You must come with us for your own protection. As I said, don't worry about your quartet they are of no use to my brother. All of you hurry to your homes."

The three non-important Royal Blacksmiths looked scared but unsure about abandoning their leader. Lou looked back to them and said "Go, it's okay. I will return when I can my friends." They nodded and left.

Lou nodded back before they left and then he looked to Ignatius and said "And that is how you lead my friend." Ignatius just scuffed and said "Let's just move twinkle toes. We still have two more to go before tomorrow when Garmadon is powered up again. And in case you forgot, my wife and I the ones that saved you and your little friends skins back there."

Lou ignored that last remark and asked "What is he saying sir?" Wu then explained how the megaweapon worked and was formed and how his brother was weak after using it. Wu then said "Now come. We must find the last relatives of my students and old friends. Now that Garmadon has gotten the robotic skulkin on his side we must move quickly to save them."

Lou then said "I have just the thing. I just got a car a while ago for me and my quartet for when we need to go on the road." Ignatius then said "Good I'm tired of walking." Aqua then said "It would save us time." Wu then said "Then lets hurry." And so they were off.

**Sorry if anything seems OOC. **


	4. The eyes of an old freind

The three men and one woman where in Lou's car driving through the dessert, but Wu was driving to Lou's discontent. Ignatius said "So who's this next one, I hope they makes more sense than twinkle toes." "I find that nick name offensive sir. Either call me Lou or blacksmith." "Not in your life. I'm a blacksmith, a real blacksmith. But if you want I'll just call you Lou. Thou don't expect the nick name to go away overnight." Lou growled but Aqua then said "I apologize for my husband's behavior he sometimes forgets his manners." Aqua glared at him as he looked out the window a bit red.

Wu sighed as he said "You two bicker like your sons. Now I know where they get it from." Ignatius scoffed as he said "If my boy had to fallow a dancer then of course he going to be arguing with him." Aqua sighed "Yup just like his father." Wu then said "Yes but they have learned to respect each other and become great friends. Kai even respects Cole and their bickering has lessened."

Aqua said "Kai, it has a nice ring to it." Ignatius then said "I like It. It means victory." Lou then said "Cole?" he became excited "That sounds like a perfect name, and strong too. Oh this is the happiest day of my life! I have to wright a song about my feelings."

Ignatius groaned at this. He then said "Please tell me this next decedent, or parent, whatever, isn't like Lou here." Wu then said "Not at all actually." The blacksmith sighed. "I already told you and Aqua about her." The two looked up shocked as Aqua said with a smile "Are we finely going to meet Tylor's daughter?" Wu nodded and said "And most likely her husband." The two looked shocked and Ignatius said "Wouldn't she be a bit young at this point." "No not really. She's only about a year older then Lou here."

Aqua then said "What is her husband like, since we are going to have to bring him with us we should know about him so not to be as surprised." "Like last time." Ignatius growled. Wu nodded as he said "Yes, well this is the strange thing, they both share the same name. Tylor's daughter is named Edna, and her husband's name is Ed." The three younger adults look shocked as Wu said "Yes I know strange but that's how it turned out. Anyway Ed walker is an engineer and owns a junk yard. He likes to tinker with machines." Ignatius then said "So he's into technology and working with his hands. Guess we'll get along."

Lou then said "Oh a fellow artist. A scientist has to have a great imagination for his work." Aqua then said "Tylor always did like working with some of the tech he found. I guess it got passed on, he probably be happy she found someone who likes the same things." Ignatius laughed as he said "Tylor did always get himself into trouble when he messed with tech though, like when he blew out the lights at the monastery." Lou said "this I have to hear." So the two explain the funny story to the dancer.

Finely they came up to a junk yard that said 'Ed and Edna's scrap and junk.' Suddenly they heard some clanking and someone saying "Dear pleas turn that down." "What's that I can't hear you?" Wu got out of the car as he said "It seems we have gotten here on time." The others fallowed.

As they came to the front they heard people talking, a man and a woman, when they entered a man with reddish brown hair that was pulled back and had a small goatee in blue overalls and boots came up and said "Welcome to Ed and Edna's scrap and junk. How can I help you folks out?"

Wu then said "You and your wife must come with us to safety. You are both in grave danger." He then explained about Garmadon and that he was from the future and that he had to save them.

Ed looked confused and said "Time travel? Interesting. But I'm afraid to say I don't quite believe your tale. I mean. Edna and I have been trying to have a child for a bit and the doctors told us that we have a slim chance because we ain't compatible enough or somewhat. I really don't get all that stuff."

Edna then came out and said "Ed who's out there?" The elemental couple stared in shock at the woman that came out of the trailer, she was almost exactly like her father. Accept her hair was actually colored and not grey like the aging Tylor had bean, but the eyes, they could see the lightning in the blue eyes she had. Just like her father. Ed then called back "Some sort of daze and delusional folks sugar plum. I suggest you bring out some lemonade for all of us. The heat must have done something to them and I could use a drink." Lou chuckled and said "I can sympathize with you good sir. I didn't quite believe their story at first either."

Ed then asked "Then what are you doing running around with them?" Lou replied with "I was attacked by robotic skulkin!" Suddenly they heard a scream, "Edna!" Ed yelled as he ran to the trailer, they fallowed to find that inside Edna was being held by a robot skeleton.

Ed grabbed a wrench on the table and wacked one over the head as he said "Let go of my wife." Aqua was angry that her friends daughter was in danger and blasted the skulking making them run. Wu then said "Quickly before Samukai gets here." So they began to run to Lou's care.

Sensei took the wheel as he said "Now do you believe me?" Ed nodded as a response and began to tell his wife what they told him and she was very shocked. For once the couple was silent as they thought about what the man from the future had said. Edna then said "But how are we connected to any elementalist." Aqua looked to her and said "Do you know a man named Tylor Shock." Edna looked surprised as she said "That was my father, Shock is my maiden name. How did you know."

Ignatius then said "Your father was one of us. He was the lightning wielder and helped protect many when he was alive." The fiery man had a far of look as he said that. Edna then said "And you're saying I'll have a son and he'll be just like him?" Tear went down her face at the thought of her Pa. Ed comfurted his wife knowing how close the two where.

Then something struck the future lightning ninja parents. They had wanted a child for so long but doctors said if they stayed together it wasn't a high chance of happening. Though it seemed that doctors weren't always right. If things were meant to happen then they happen. Edna then said "A son. Oh Ed a son. I can't believe it." He replied with "I know Edna. I know, and a ninja to boot."

Ignatius then said "So where are we off to now? You said we had two more, well we got one Wu, who's the last." Wu then said "I believe I know where he is, he is the father of the white ninja of ice. But things may become complicated." Aqua raised a brow as she said "What do you mean by complicated." Ignatius then aid "Wait a minute, did you say ice? Am I the only one confused here? I thought old Koori didn't have any family."

Aqua gasped as she said "That's true. Koori said he had no family, did he not tell us anything because…." Wu said "He wanted to protect his family as well." Ignatius then said "But he was older then Tylor, no offence Edna." "None taken my father was aged." she replied. Wu then replied with a feeling of sorrow as he said "He had a brother." Aqua and Ignatius looked shocked at that. Aqua then said "How did you know?"

Wu looked sadly as he said "The story is complicated, and one day I might tell you all. But for now I will tell you what I know. Koori had a younger brothers and that younger brother well, the rest it complicated." They all turned to him and Lou asked "What is so complicated that you will not tell us now." Wu then said "You will all find out soon enough. It is not my place to tell you just yet." The three strangers wanted to ask but Ignatius shook his head as Aqua said "Don't even try it. If Wu wants to keep something to himself then he won't spill for anything."

And so they stayed quite. Well that is until Ed began talking about some inventions and such during their trip to lighten up the mood, mostly he asked about the time travel technology he has heard of and how it is that the megaweapon was able to do it, Edna asking her own questions about the future and such.

Wu sighed as he said "Kai was right, the cherry really does not fall far from its blossom." Ignatius laughed at that and Edna smiled, learning more about the child she always wanted, her blue eyes sparking with the idea. Aqua could see it and smiled as another reminder of her old friend came up.


	5. Secret of the Birch wood forest

Wu drove and drove for miles. The other passengers were getting bored and testy as Ed wouldn't stop talking. That is till Ignatius yelled "Stop it! We've been listening to you talk all throughout this trip. Wu please tell me we're close because I am not in the mode to make poor Edna a widow? Though maybe she wouldn't mind, she wouldn't have to listen to that constant babbling anymore." Aqua then scolded "Ignatius!"

Edna replied with "I actually like that constant babbling." Lou then said "Pleas Ignatius calm yourself? It is rude to raise your voice in the presence of ladies. I actually find your stories interesting Ed but we do need a break. How about we sing instead?"

Ed and Edna then cheered "We love to sing!" then they did, they began to sing show tunes. Ignatius then screamed and slammed his head on the dash board of the front seat. Lou reprimanded "Hey watch it! This babies brand new." And went back to singing his show tones. Aqua laughed at her husband's over reaction.

Wu chuckled as he said "Patience my friend. Even your son has learned that art, though he has been through much." Ignatius sighed as he said "I can only imagine, if his team is half as crazy as these people." "I believe even more so actually, but they will become great allies. Your son brings passion into the group while your daughter brings stability and challenge." Aqua then said "Sounds about right."

"My daughter?" said the younger man almost forgetting about his second child. Wu then said "Yes, she is actually a samurai, a very skilled one at that." Ignatius chuckled and said "Well she had to get it from somewhere. At least one of them will be a samurai. It's bean in our family for generations. I'm just glad that at least one of them is, though I'm also proud of my son, a ninja. Who would of thought?"

Lou then said "I've been over hearing, you say his son has learned much and is allot like his father. What of my own son?" Edna then said "And of ours? I can't get enough of hearing about him." Ed then said "Calm down sugar plum we'll get to know him when he comes." Edna nodded her head happily. Aqua shook her head at the whole display but said "I would like to hear more on my children as well."

Wu then said with a sigh "The future is already altered unless I can find some way to restore it so I might as well. Cole is the leader of the team, a bit headstrong at times but always has his teams back. Jay tries to keep everyone smiling, he tends to panic but he tries to keep the mood light even during dire times. They all have become great friends. And Nya, well she keeps them in line when I can't." they laughed at that.

As they drove though Lou suddenly saw a sign and asked "What is a tree horn?" Ignatius then said "Probably a bunch of wild squirrels." Wu then said "Actually they are giant insect tree like beast that will destroy anything that comes into its territory." Ed then asked "Uh we're going in there why?" Lou then said "I have to agree about this. Why would anyone live in such a place?" Aqua then said "Koori did always like the cold." Though her eyes wondered looking for danger as she was on alert. The sun was set now and the forest had an eerie look to it.

Suddenly they felt something hit them. Ignatius then yelled "What was that?" Lou looked out the window and yelled "Tree horn!" they then crashed into a snow bank. Ed then said "Honey you okay?" "I'm okay dear." Ignatius then said "Aqua are you okay?" "I'm okay fire boy what about you." "I'm fine."

Suddenly they heard a roar and saw a face of a bug with red eyes. They screamed or gasped, Ignatius holding onto to his sword tightly when, _"Away from this area."_ A giant copper colored robot crashed into the creature and it ran off.

The robot looked to them and said _"Intruders."_ Ed then said "What a piece of work." Edna then said "Ed don't be excited, it wants to hurt us." Lou then said "Why did I agree to this?" Suddenly a voice, different then the robot's said "No don't shoot!" They all looked out the door to see a man in a white lab coat with grey hair and glasses.

He came up to them and said "I apologize for Juggernaut here. He still has a few bugs in him. Do you by any chance need some assistance?" Wu then came out of the car and said "Yes thank you. Pleas if it's not too much trouble could you take us to your home. There is much I must tell you but it is best done in a safe environment."

The man was confused on what kind of news this man had to tell him but said "Of course of course. Come, come let's get out of this cold." And so they fallowed the man. Ignatius asked in a whisper "Is he…" Wu only nodded and said "Say nothing. Tell the others." He nodded and informed the others not to say anything to the older man. He gave Ed an especially hard glared that made the man gulp but Edna only glared back angrily at him, that shocked the man and let his glare down and turned back to see where he was going. Aqua looked to her husband and he nodded saying he understood, this man and their old friend both had the same icy blue eyes and fair skin.

They trudged through the snow for a while until they came to a large tree and the man said "Here we are, home sweet home." Ignatius then said "What are you talking about it's just a tree?" The man chuckled and then opened the tree trunk to reveal a door. Ed then said "Amazing." Edna added "What an interesting feature." Lou was just shocked.

The man then said "Well now don't just stand there, it's freezing." And so they fallowed the man into his tree house with several stairs that took them to the bottom. Lou then said "Very crafty I must say my dear sir, and quite resourceful." The man then said "Well if a man wants his privacy he has to do what he can."

Ignatius then asked "But why would you want so much privacy, you hiding something?" This made the man stop when they reached the bottom. He looked horrified but Wu then said "It is okay sir. My name is Sensei Wu and I am from the future."

The man gasped and Wu began to tell him what he told the others. The man then said "I see, the radioactive components of the weapons could possibly create such properties. Then that would mean….." The man gasped as his eyes widened and he looked down at his hands. Wu raised a brow, a bit confused and wanting to ask what was wrong, but before he could they suddenly heard something from a wall open as a pale man with blond hair, icy blue eyes, and in a white shirt and pants say "Father what is happening?" The man then said "Zane pleas stay in the other room" the boy obeyed with a nod and closed the door.

Wu then said "You do not need to hide him form me sir. I know your son." The man's icy blue eyes grew as he said "What do you mean. You said you were of the future, but does that mean that….?" Wu then said "I know your son is a robot."

Everyone gasped and looked shocked. The man then said "So he will be a ninja, because he was affected by..." the man suddenly stopped himself and looked to Wu who said "I do not know how he got his powers but I have a feeling you may know." Everyone looked to him but he said "It is something I am not ready to reveal." Wu nodded and said "I respect your decision then."

The man looked down a bit sad, than he looked up and said "If what you say is true then it is best you all stay here. We are protected by both the tree horns territorial behavior and the juggernaut's defense systems." Wu then said "If you do not mind. I was thinking the same thing. This is why I came here last, along with another reason." He stared at the other door as he said this. The man said "Well where are my manners? My name is Dr. Julien. It is a pleasure to meet you all."

They shook hands and said their names. Lou then asked "How is it that you believe us so easily sir?" Dr. Julien chuckled as he said "I've studied these things my friends, though I used to think they were mostly nonsense till now. Also no one ell's knows about my son so I couldn't exactly argue. So in this case there's no point in keeping him in the other room. Zane son, you can come out now? These people are our friends."


	6. Making a family

Zane heard his father and began to open the door carefully and a bit cautiously. He had never seen any other people beside his father, and right now there were allot. He felt a bit intimidated. Wu saw this and said "No need to fear us Zane. I am Sensei Wu." Zane walked out of the room and said "Good evening sir."

He then turned to the rest and said "And to all of you as well." Zane went beside his father, somewhat behind him. He still did not feel comfortable with so many people. Edna then said "Oh he's so well mannered."

As this was happening Aqua and Ignatius were staring at the younger man with much shock. He was an exact replica of an old friend, the elemental wielder of ice on their team, Koori. The only difference between the two was that the hair was up not down and that the look on the boy's face was happy not strict. Ignatius then thought 'But why is he acting like a child?'

Julien then said "It's okay Zane these are our friends. They are here because they need help and also want to protect us." Zane looked at his father a bit shocked and said "Who is after us?" Wu then said "My brother. He wishes to do many bad things."

Zane then said "I don't understand." Julien then said "It's okay Zane." He then looked to his guest and said "My apologies. Zane is still really only a child in mind. Physically he is a man and he has been around for some time now. But the process is a bit slow."

Edna then said "Oh he's such a dear. Hello there sweetie. My name's Edna and this is my husband, Ed." "Nice to meet you boy." Zane nodded to them but still stayed behind his father, though he smiled at them. They seemed nice.

Aqua could see the boys timidness and smiled slightly with a bit of a sad look, the boys was kind but he was quite shy. How would he help his team if he did not concur this?

Lou then said "The names Luo boy. Hey do you like any music or dancing?" Zane just shrugged at that. Lou then said "Well then we'll have to change that." Aqua then said "Hello Zane, no need to be shy. My name is Aqua and this is my husband." Ignatius scuffed as he said "Hey kid." Zane looked at the gruff looking man, he felt intimidated and shrunk behind his father some more.

Lou scoffed and said "Look what you've done. You've scared the poor boy." Ignatius glared at Lou and was about to say something when Julien said "Oh no it's not that. You see Zane has not seen anyone but myself, like I've explained. So meeting so many people is a bit frightening for him. Our only other companion is….." "Falcon." "Yes Zane that's right."

"No father look." Zane pointed up and they saw falcon fly down from a sort of window hatch that closed again from the top of the tree. Julien then said "Oh he must be back from patrolling the area. Zane why don't you and him go play before dinner while I talk to these folks okay?" Zane nodded and ran off to the other room, his falcon on his shoulder as he bent down to pick up a toy car. He made little engine noises as he left.

Wu was somewhat shocked to see Zane in such a way. Zane was usually the more quite of his students, also more mature, and wasn't very expressive, yet he was not so shy either. Wu then said "So he is still in the stage of a young child I suppose."

Julien nodded and said "That should be taken care of in no time. I think he will start developing by regular age by now. But for now he is just a child." Edna then said "Well he seems sweet. And well behaved." Ed then said "He's so life like. I'm an inventor myself and I don't think I could have ever made something such as him."

Lou then said "But really he doesn't know much about the arts. How is that possible?" Julien responded with "We're very isolated here and I believe it may be for the best. Don't want anything corrupting him." Wu nodded and said "That would explain his nature around certain things."

Ignatius then announced "I don't see how that kid's goanna be a ninja. He's too shy and if you ask me he should learn how to fight as soon as possible, especially with Garmadon raging loos." Julien then said "My son will choose his own path. I don't think teaching him to fight right now is the best option. He is still just a child and this might mess with his development."

Aqua then said "That might be the wisest choice we seem to have messed with time too much as it is. Messing with one of the future ninja of the team our children will be in might cause even more trouble."

Wu then said "Sadly I must agree with Ignatius." "What!" they all asked shocked, the others because he was agreeing with the hot headed man's idea, and Ignatius because Wu didn't always like his ideas.

Wu then said "Zane will be the one Garmadon goes after if he finds out he is already alive. He also knows about Zane being a robot, for all we know Garmadon my use that to his advantage. Maybe even so far as to corrupt Zane. I will not allow that, I shall start teaching him as soon as possible."

Julien sighed but said "I did make him to protect those who cannot protect themselves. That was one of the proposes I made him." Wu then asked "And the other?"

The man sighed and said "I suppose I should explain. It seems you are all here because my son can wield ice." Aqua came up and said "There is another reason we are here." Julian looked confused as Ignatius then said "We knew your brother Koori."

Juliane gasped with shock as he said "What, you did?" Wu nodded as he said "Yes he was a close friend to my father for many years. I knew him since I was a child but he never told me of you. Why is that, beside the obvious reason of wanting to protect you?" Julien sighed as he a tear went down his face and he said "It is not a happy story but it connects to how I came to be in this place."

He went to a chair and said "Pleas all of you sit down. This story will take a while." They all nodded and found cushions or chair to sit down as Julien got comfortable and a faraway look took place in his icy blue eyes as he tried to bring back the memories he had not thought off in such a long time.

"My father was a tinkerer, my mother an ice wielder. Somehow they came together and had two sons. My mother taught my brother how to use his powers, but mined seemed to never come but my father shared his gift of tinkering with me. We were a happy family, though different as we were. Then one day things changed. Horrible men came after my mother for her powers and for my father's work. They said they were enemies of their past, we never did get an explanation for that."

Julien took a deep breath as the memories swirled around his head and said "Our parents fought bravely as they told us to run. I was only a child and cried for them but my brother carried me off to safety. As we came far away from the battle to a lake we saw the destruction of an explosion like no other. I tried to run to my parents but my brother held me back saying they were gone. I was angry and sad but he held me as he said 'We have to go on. They would want us to continue our lives. We were meant to do great things I can feel it.'"

A tear fell down the elderly man's face but he continued with "And with that he carried me away from all I know but held me in comfort. That comfort ended though when we reached an orphanage. He settled me down next to the owner and said 'Don't be afraid. Remember our parents' moto, help those who cannot defend themselves. Where I am going I can do that but you will not be able to fulfill your own destiny I am sorry I cannot be here for you my brother.' With that he gave me one last hug and left. I cried for him to come back but he never did as the owner held me in her own comforting hold but it was not enough for me."

Julien held the chairs arms hard at this but then sighed as he continued to tell his tale "I waited thinking he come back but he never did. So I went to work on my tinkering and learning as much as I could. As I did this I hoped someone would want me, that I could have a family someday, nut no one wanted me for I was, well strange. No one wanted to deal with that."

"When I was old enough to leave the orphanage I went to college and became well known and respected, but I also met someone who I fell in love with. With her I felt like I could do anything as we tinkered and spent time together. One day I was going to propose to her at a lake side but when I did she frowned and said no to me. That she only saw me as a friend but could never find me as a husband."

More tears fell down the man's face but he knew he had to continue and said "I was heartbroken and then I started noticing how everyone looked at me. At that moment I understood that I would not find help with other people as they looked at me as someone that was not part of their world. So I locked myself up in my work and I discovered something that gave me an idea."

At this point the elderly man finely smiled and said "I could have my own family, but it would be different, like me. So I packed up everything and came here to where I could work on my projects that I did not want the world to use as weapons and to start making my own family to get rid of the loneliness of my heart."

The doctor stared at the door where Zane had left and Aqua said "That is why you built Zane because you where lonely." Julien nodded at this and Wu said "Your brother always had a sense of sadness in him. I believe he was not happy with the decision of leaving but you would have been in great danger if you had stayed with us." Julien nodded as he said "Yes I understand that now. Was he at least happy?" Wu chuckled as he said "In a way." Ignatius then said "He was always too serious." Julien laughed as he said "That was Koori alright."

Julien then said "Now if you'll all excuse me, if you say this crazy brother of yours is going to come to kill us tomorrow I need to be prepared. My defenses will keep him away along with the tree horns, plus he doesn't know where we are. Either way I think I should take this time to get more supplies. I didn't think there would be so many people at any point while I was here."

Wu nodded and said "I shall come with you for protection." Ignatius then said "Let me come as well. You never know what could happen." Wu then said "That is why you must stay here my friend. Aqua and yourself are the only ones who can defend the others. You must protect them for the future."

Ignatius wanted to argue but Aqua held his shoulder and he sighed and nodded, he understood his friends concerns. Lou was a dancer and the Walkers where simple folks with no fighting experience, they wouldn't survive and that kid, if Garmadon got his hands on him who knows what he would do. He sighed and said with a nod "Fine."

The two eldest men walked up the stairs grabbing some coats to keep them warm. Julien took some time to tell Zane he be back in a bit and to stay inside. As they started to walk out into the cold Julien asked "Why are you accompanying me?" Wu then said "To protect you of course. Have I not already said that?"

"But why, my son is already alive, and he most likely has these powers. I should be of no use to your brother." Wu then said "Because Zane still needs you. He still needs that someone that will teach him right from wrong and teach him to be good. And if Garmadon got his hands on you he might use you against him, maybe use you to corrupt him. I cannot take that chance."

Julien sighed and said "Thank you then. So how does he fair in the future?" Wu replied with "Very well. He has found a family to love him as he is. The other ninja accept him as a brother even if he is a nindroid." "A what?" "A robot ninja. Something that the Walker's boy made up." And so the two went off to a nearby village to pick up on extra food and other supplies.

**Hope you all liked the back story I made for Doc Julien. **


	7. Bonding

Back at the tree house in the birchwood forest.

The parents of the ninja where waiting for Wu and Julien to get back from gathering supplies. Ignatius was getting bored so he started practicing with his katana. Aqua just kept reading as the Walkers stood back not wanting to get hurt while Lou said from the other side of the tree, not trusting the tempered man with a weapon "Put that thing away. The size of this room is too small, you could hurt someone."

Ignatius rolled his eyes and said "I need something to do twinkle toes." Lou was about to yell at him for using the nick name when they herd the door of the other room open. Ignatius heard it but decided to ignored it, knowing it was just the robot kid.

The other four people in the room turned to see Zane come in without his falcon. Ed then said "Hello Zane, where's your little friend?" Zane only responded with "Sleeping." But it looked as if he was not paying attention to them, he was looking at Ignatius as he flung his katana around. Aqua noticed this and smiled knowing that look all too well.

Zane seemed transfixed on the man's movement and the weapons direction. Lou then said "So Zane do you have any hobbies?" Zane shrugged as he said "I like to learn things from my father, and read." He was still staring at Ignatius as he practiced. Aqua chuckled at she thought 'He has a hunger for learning.'

The fiery warrior noticed this and asked "What are you looking at kid?" Zane then said "Your movements and that thing in your hands. It is a weapon. One used by samurai. Highest warrior class level that protected nobility and fought with honor on the battle field."

Ignatius stopped and looked at Zane with a smirk as he said "Yeah that's right. How'd you know that kid?" "I have read about them." Zane was staring at the sword. Ignatius noticed this and smiled fully as he said "Want to try?" Zane's icy blue eyes enlarged as he said "I do not know if my father will approve."

Ignatius then said "Don't' worry your father said he was going to let Wu train you, and Wu actually taught me a thing or two. Come here. I'll show you some moves." Zane nodded and stood in the middle of the room with Ignatius as he gave him the sword.

Aqua smiled as she said "You just can't help showing off can't you." Ignatius smirked at that as he said "If the kid want's help from the best then why shouldn't I teach him?" Aqua rolled her eyes at her husband's cocky attitude.

Lou decided to go walk a safer distance like the Walkers. They all stared as Zane held on to the sword. He marveled as he held the hilt of the sword with one hand and began to caress the smooth surface of the sword.

Ignatius smiled at someone appreciating his work. He asked "You like it?" Zane nodded as he said "It is very pretty and very well done. I read on swords and this is a very good example of one but I have never seen one for real. The texture is smooth and cold and the metal is so clean I can see my reflection."

Ignatius smiled and said "While I appreciate the comment, how about I show you how to use it." Zane looked at the man and nodded with a smile. He grabbed Zane's hand and put both hands at the hilt of the sword as he said "Now with a sword like this you have to use two hands that's how a samurai fights. Now spread your legs out and take a strong stance."

Zane did as told and continue to do as Ignatius instructed, soon Zane was using the sword as gracefully as the man before him had done. Zane felt somewhat serine as he used the sword and his body motions felt fluid and exhilarated all at once. He began to block the world out and continue to move.

The adults where surprised at how fast the young man had learned the art of sword fighting so quickly and Ignatius had a proud look on his face, wondering if this is how he would feel the day he taught his own children to use a sword. He could just see his children now practicing with wooden swords, running around his shop and asking him for advice on their stances and technique.

Zane suddenly stopped, looking as if he was tired and Ignatius said "Take a break the things heavy so it might be a bit hard to handle at first. You can try again later okay." Zane nodded at that as he then went to see what the others were doing. Aqua came up to her husband and said "Your growing fond of him aren't you."

Ignatius shrugged as he said "He's a good kid, smart, and polite. I think Koori would have been proud to have someone like him take on his mantel." Aqua nodded as she held her husband's arm and said "I miss him too dear and you're right he be proud." With that the couple went to sit by themselves for a while.

As Zane came up to Lou she saw the elder man was writing and asked "What are you doing mister Brookstone?" Lou looked up surprised but smiled as he said "Oh I'm just writing a song boy. Care to look?" Zane nodded as he sat down and Lou began to explain to him about what he was writing and how he wanted it to rhyme. Lou then said "The problem is I'm having trouble finding a word that rhymes with or sounds good with son."

Zane looked confused as he asked "Why are you making a song about a son, do you have one?" Lou smiled as he replied "You'll understand someday boy." Zane was confused but shrugged as he began to think and said "The word son can rhyme or would sound good with the words some, love, sun, done, gut, judge. Sometimes a son is referred to as an offspring, descendent, kin, junior, heir, or even scion."

Lou was shocked as he said "Those are an awful lot of words boy." Zane raised a brow confused saying "Is that a bad thing?" Loud suddenly smiled as he exclaimed "No it's brilliant thank you. I now have plenty of ideas for my song." With that Lou got back to work. Zane smiled glad he could help and then went off to see what the Walkers where doing.

As he came up to the table where the couple was chatting they looked up to see Zane and smiled as Ed said "Well hello Zane, what bring you here boy?" Zane shrugged as he replied "I only wished to see how you two were doing. Is there anything that I may assist you with?" Edna then said "Oh how polite. Actually dear I wanted to know where you cook. I was thinking I make something for everyone, you know keep our strength up." Zane nodded as he showed Edna the cooking area and she replied while smiling "It reminds me a little bit of the barn my family used to live in. This was the type of cooking stove we used."

Zane then asked "Is the technology old?" Ed chuckled as he came up saying "In a way Zane. But sometimes the old stuff can be fun to use and sometimes you can upgrade it to something very interesting." Zane then asked "Like what?" "Well you see I'm trying to upgrade this old car into something a little more into this century but still have that old rustic look to it. You know what I mean." Zane only looked confused as he shook his head and Ed said "No, oh well I'll figure a way to show you what I mean later."

Zane nodded at that and then left. He came to see Ignatius was once again practicing, he wanted to join in but there was only one sword and only so much room, so he decided to let the elder man have his practice. At this Aqua noticed Zane standing to the side and said "Hello Zane how are you?" "I am doing fine, thank you for asking and you?" "I'm doing as well as expected with everything that's happened. I've lived through some strange things Zane but never anything like this." Zane was confused as he asked "What kind of things?" Aqua smirked as she then began to tell him stories of when she and her husband where in the elemental wielder's group.

Zane was fascinated in the stories as he took in close attention to her words. At some point Ignatius finely stopped and over heard his wife talking to the robotic boy and smiled as he said "You always did have a way of telling stories. Hey boy, want to practice again?" Zane smirked as he rushed up and as he held the sword saying "Would you mind teaching me the maneuver you used to fight off the serpentine general Pythor."

Ignatius was surprised at that but then smirked as he looked at his wife who rolled her eyes and said "I probably shouldn't have told him that one. It will only give you a bigger head." Zane then said "Actually his head is the normal size for a human male of his age and size." Aqua laughed at that as Ignatius frowned but just came up saying "Here when I faced that snake I used traditional samurai method. Hold the sword down and use both hands, that's it. Now I want you to….."

So he explained the fighting technique and Zane nodded as he then began to practice the move. Ignatius found himself smiling with pride once more and again wondered if this would be how he felt when he thought his own children to fight. He also wondered what other things he could teach the boy while he was here.

Suddenly though the moment was ruined as someone abruptly yelled "Zane Milo Julien what are you doing! Put that weapon down before you hurt yourself." At the sudden shock of his father's raised voice Zane dropped the sword on the floor.

Ignatius went to grab it and checked to find no damage. He was angry now, but not at Zane, but at Julien who was standing atop of the stairs with a shocked look and an exasperated Wu. Both were holding bags in their arms. Aqua sighed at her husband's look of anger and thought 'This won't end well.'

**Sorry of Dr Julien is going to seem a bit OOC. I thogh that since Zane is so young he would be a bit like Marlin from finding Nemo. And I chose Milo because it means Soldier and Merciful. It makes sense because Zane in a way in is a soldier and was created to protect people and merciful because I think his dad would probably teach him to be like that. **


	8. So that's where they get it

Wu fallowed Julien till they reached a town a bit away from the forest that would have taken them hours to reach by foot, accept if you used a little snow mobile Julien hid around some trees, coming-out of his territory in the forest.

Once they got there they dismounted and Julien said "I come here for supplies whenever it gets low, especially with Zane's apatite." The old man chuckled as he then said "We should get some more food and extra blankets and such." Wu nodded knowing they may be staying with Julien for a while.

Wu needed to find a way to protect the ninja's parents but also find some way to fix time all together. How was he to do this? And worst of all how could he keep his brother from doing any more damage? Right now he be resting so he could strike in the morning but he would not dare go to the monastery were their past selves where or he could affect Lloyd never being born by him missing his chance to propose to Misako.

Wu sighed, this would not be easy. As they walked through the town Julien grabbed supplies and such. The people here seemed kind but they seemed to also look at the old inventor as if he was nothing new, perhaps he wasn't, he had gone here to restock before as he said.

As they walked something came to Wu. What if they were forced to fight, Zane may be able to protect himself once he was taught, but would Julien let him? As they walked Wu asked "Julien, I know that you are okay with Zane becoming a ninja someday, but with the way things are going I fear a fight may be inevitable. Are you willing to let him fight if the time comes?"

Julien stopped at that, in his eyes were a mix of fear and care as he said "I don't know. He's not ready. You could train him like you said, but he has never been near a weapon, or in danger, in is life. I don't know if I could handle it if something were to happen to him."

Wu put a hand to his shoulder and said "He will be fine. He is a quick learner and will not rush into anything. Unlike his brothers'." Wu chuckled at that a bit.

Julien smiled at the idea of his son being with others that accepted him. He then said "Well I think that's all the things we need we should head home." As they were walking though an elderly woman stopped him and said "Oh hello. Julien how are you?"

Julien then said "I am fine Mrs. May and you?" She replied with "Very well. How is that son of yours?" Wu looked confused at this but Julien only said "Oh he is doing well, he is catching up on his studies very well and learning fast."

The woman then brought out some candy and said "Oh such a good boy. Here give him a treat from me." Julien shook his head and said "Oh no thank you I don't think sugar is a good idea for him to have. He's never had any before so I don't know how well he will react to it."

Wu raised a brow at that. He had seen Zane eat candy before, not allot, but he handle it quite well. The woman then said "Oh Julien I am a lonely woman and have no grandchildren to spoil, give me this one little satisfaction."

Wu made a choice and said "I will give them to him miss." Julien then said in a whisper "What are you doing?" Wu replied lowly also "Nothing will happen to the boy. I have seen him consume sugar before and he acts no different."

Julien was surprised about this, but he guessed Zane would taste sugar one day and at least he was glad there had been no bad side effects. He then said "Thank you Mrs. May you are very kind. I'm sure he will like these."

The old woman nodded and so walked off. Julien sighed and said "I hope your right. That woman is always trying to spoil Zane but I try not to teach that type of style of indulgence." Wu chuckle and said "Do not worry, Zane has never been the spoiled type. Well accept for the time he and his brother stopped training."

Before Julien could ask, Wu smelled the candy and said "These are safe. Nothing has infected them and beside it's not only Zane that could use something to brighten his day." Julien sighed thinking of his other guest. While he still had his life and his son the others may never get theirs back or have the chance to have their children. He felt very sorry for them. He nodded and so they returned home.

As they walked into the tree home though Julien looked below to find Zane with a sword in his hands, the only thing he could think of was that he could be hurt.

This frightened Julien as he yelled "Zane Milo Julien what are you doing! Put that weapon down before you hurt yourself." Zane dropped the sword a bit scared at his raised tone. Julien understood for he rarely ever raised his voice if ever, especially towards Zane. But what really caught his attention was as Ignatius picked up his sword he shot him a fierce glare.

Ignatius wasn't happy at how the tinkerer had made Zane dropped the sword. Not only could his weapon of possibly broken but somehow someone, mostly Zane, could have gotten hurt. Though what really angered him was that the boy was doing good when he was interrupted, he had potential, but it seemed his father was a bit over protective.

Julien ran down the steps and hugged Zane as he said "Are you okay, what where you doing handling a sword?" Ignatius then said "Cool it doc you're kids got talent. I let him use my sword because he was curios and since the kids going to need to defend himself I thought I teach him a thing or two. He's a natural." He smiled at the last part.

Julien then said "I agreed that Wu could train him and no one ells. Zane could have hurt himself. He's too young to be using any weapons." Wu then said "Do not be so angry my friend, Ignatius is a trusted friend of mine and would never let any harm come to your son. Zane and his son will be allies in the future, even if they are each other's opposite element they will trust each other like brothers."

Ignatius then said "I'd never let someone get hurt while practicing with a sword. I'm not dumb." Julien sighed and said "Forgive me I am just being over protective I suppose." Zane still looked and felt terribly afraid because of his father shouting, which he had never truly done before.

Julien saw this and hugged Zane as he said "It's okay Zane I'm not mad. I was just worried." Zane smiled and hugged his father back. Edna said "Aww ain't that sweet." Once they let go Julien said "Oh I almost forgot. A friend of mine from the market sent us a little treat for everyone."

He brought out some candy for them to enjoy. Ed and Edna shared some cotton candy. Lou took a candy cane, Sensei also had some cotton candy, Aqua had some taffy, and Ignatius had a chocolate bar. They all enjoyed their treat as Zane just stared at it and asked "Father what is it?"

Julien then said "It's candy son. Try some; I know you'll like it." His father then showed him how to lick a lollipop for he had one himself. Zane copied his father and his eyes widened, he pulled his tong back and looked at the treat, everyone saw his shocked face and then he spoke "I think I like candy." Everyone chuckled at that and continued to eat their treats.

Zane then said "What is this made of and why does all of it look so different." Everyone there started explaining candy and the differences in it. Lou then said "But the best kind of candy is candy cane," Ignatius then argued "Your nuts Lou, its chocolate." Lou said shocked "What, my good man candy cane is superb with it spicy after taste." "No chocolate is the best because of how it melts in your mouth."

The two began to argue on what candy was superior when Wu said "Would you two stop acting like children." Julien then said "Besides I believe lollipops are the superior candy." Zane added "I must agree with father. They are quite pleasant." Wu face palmed. So that's where he gets the mild competitive streak he tends to have with his brothers'. Aqua joined in by shaking her head, she wondered if her children would be like this.

Ed chuckled as he said "I don't know about you but I feel a bit peckish, candy never did fill anyone up." Edna then said "I agree dear. How about I whip us up some dinner?" Julien then said "Oh no madam I couldn't possibly ask you to do that." Edna then said "Oh it's no trouble. I love to cook. That's why I asked your son to show me your kitchen." Zane suddenly asked "May I help you cook?" They looked at him a bit confused accept for Wu and Julien was more a less. Julien then said "Zane I've only really taught you the basics. I don't think you be much…" Wu then interrupted with "I think it's a great idea." Edna then said "And I wouldn't mind teaching him at all.

Wu then whispered to Julien as he saw he wanted to protest "He actually is quite the cook. He usually cooks our meals, since he's the only one that can actually make a decent meal." Julien nodded as he said "Okay Zane you can help but be careful, remember what I told you about heat."

Zane nodded and went to go help Edna. Lou said "I would love to help but I've been told my cooking is horrible." Wu shook his head and said "So that's where Cole gets it from." Who knew he would learn so much about his students from this experience. Maybe when he returned he would get to know their families better, it might help him understand his students more and possibly help him in ways to help motivate them in training and other things.


	9. Lessons?

In the Kitchen Edna was showing Zane how to spice up a chicken. "Now you just add a bit of pepper but not too much sweety." Zane nodded as he carefully calculated the amount of pepper that should go on the dead bird.

Edna then said "Perfect Zane. You're doing such a good job. Now let's put it to roast while we check on the rice and shrimp." They checked the smaller portions of food, making sure they weren't burned and mixed the rice so it wouldn't stick to the bottom of the pan. Zane then said "There is much math and calculating into cooking."

Edna then said "I never really thought about it like that dear, but your right. Ed and I are good with mechanics so we need to know math well. So I guess that's why everyone always enjoys my cooking." She chuckled at the end of that. Zen then said "I hope father will be pleased with our work." Edna then said "Oh he'll be proud of you as long as you try your best dear." Zane nodded as they continued to cook.

Once the two finished making dinner they set up the table and everyone around came to sit. Wu prayed to God in thanks for the meal and for their safety and then began to eat.

The meal was quite good and Lou said "Madam I complement you on your cooking. I don't think I ever had a meal such as this." Ed then said "That's my Edna. You always do your best don't you sugarplum?" Edna then said "Oh stop you boys." Ignatius then said "Yes thank you for this meal madam." Aqua then said "Yes it is very good. I usually like to make soups for my meals but I think I should learn a bit of this style as well." Edna then said "Well I'm happy to teach you if you like." Aqua nodded at that as she continued to eat.

Wu was enjoying his meal but he felt something familiar about the situation, especially the cooking, but he couldn't quite place it. That is until Edna said "Well don't just thank me. Zane here did a marvelous job. He's such a sweet boy, you should be quite proud Doctor." Julien then said after a small burp "Oh excuse me, my, my I have never had such a meal in all my life. Thank you for teaching my son your craft Mrs. Walker."

Zane then said "I found it quite pleasing father, do you think Mrs. Walker could show me how to cook again?" Edna then exclaimed "Oh of course sweetie! I would love to teach you how to cook." Wu now knew why the food tasted so familiar, Zane cooked just like Edna. But how could that be?

Then a thought came to him, maybe this was meant to happen and if it had already happened, he had found some way to fix the future and the past. So somehow, some of the memories or at least the lessons Zane had learned from these people had stayed within him, but not remembering it.

Did Julien erase the memories or was this some sort of trick with time. Wu sighed, Cole had told him of his time with his father and Ed and Edna didn't seem to recognize him or the boys when they visited Jay.

Wu wondered what had happened. He shook it off, that type of thinking was too confusing for the moment. Right now he had to protect these people and fix the time line, somehow.

Zane yawned and rubbed one of his eyes as he finished his meal. Julien chuckled as he said "It seems someone is tired. Come Zane it's time for bed." Zane nodded as his father helped him up and took him across the room.

Suddenly he flipped down a bed form the wall and began to tuck Zane in. Giving him a kiss on the forehead and saying "Sleep tight." Zane just smiled and said "And to you as well father." Falling asleep instantly.

Edna then said in a whisper "Oh how precious. I can't wait to be a mother." Julien then whispered "Let's go into the other room so he can sleep and we can set up some places for all of you to sleep as well." They went to the next room and arranged some beds and sheet for them to sleep in.

Wu then said before they all went to bed "Tomorrow my brother will most likely be looking for us, but he doesn't know this place location. We made sure to keep that away from him. He will search other villages but do not worry he will not try to attract attention. He only wishes your sons' gone not his own so he will not try to attract my past and his past self. That would change time too much. I will have to find a way to fix the timeline but first I have to find a way to keep him from causing trouble."

Ignatius put a hand to Wu's shoulder and said "I suggest you sleep old friend. It's bean along day and we can think better tomorrow once we've rested. Like you said, he won't find us for a while and we have that juggernaut thing to keep him away, and if not maybe the tree horns will like a little snack." He snickered at this while everyone ells shook their heads. Aqua face palming.

Julien then said "Well I hope you all sleep well. Goodnight." Everyone said their goodnights as the tinkerer went into the other room; he had another bed of his own there so he could stay close to his son.

Wu sighed as he lay down, taking off his hat and began to think for a while. He must not fail his mission, but how could he fix the timeline? What of the megaweapon, and what would his brother do to get at these innocent people? The Walkers were simple inventors, Lou was just a singer and dancer, Ignatius and Aqua where just starting up their new lives and Doctor Julien was just trying to be father and have some peace.

Only Ignatius and Aqua knew how to defend themselves and if possible he could train one of his students, Zane, but his mind was that of a child. Could he take away his childhood, his innocence, but he needed to survive? Wu couldn't think more on the subject and fell asleep. Ignatius was right, some sleep would help him think better in the morning.

Wu awoke refresh but began to panic when he found that none of the parents he was protecting were in the room as well. He ran out of the room worried his brother had done something, only to find everyone in the main room.

They were all sitting around, Ignatius cleaning his sword, Lou reading a paper, Ed and Julien talking about robotics, Edna and Aqua sharing cooking tips, and finely Zane playing with a toy car on the ground making motor sounds. They all looked at him when he came in a bit confutes at his worried look.

Wu sighed and said "Does anyone have the time? Usually I am awake before everyone else." Ignatius then said "Its ten old friends. Maybe you got some sort of jet lag from your ti…." He was going to say time travel but Julien interrupted with "Your trip."

Julian then glared at Ignatius and nodded his head towards Zane who was oblivious to the fight as he played. Julien seemed to want to keep Zane from figuring Wu was from the future. Wu wasn't sure why but decided to respect he man's wishes, at least he was allowed to train Zane if worst came to worse.

Wu came to Julien and whispered "I believe I must start training Zane today, the faster he knows to defend himself the better. I do not know when my brother will find us so it is best to start immediately." Julien nodded and said "Zane Mr. Wu here is going to show you some martial arts. Would you like that?"

Zane looked up and nodded vigorously as he said "Yes father, Mr. Flamey told me that you would allow Mr. Wu to teach me the art of self-defense. Does that mean Mr. Falmey will also be my teacher?" Julien looked shocked at first but before he could say anything Wu replied with "Yes he will. Ignatius has been taught by my father on how to fight but he has also learned from his father the art of the samurai. Last night's demonstration was very impressive. You have quite the agility Zane. Not many can hold a sword their first time so well."

Zane smiled at the complement, happy he did a good job, and replied with "Thank you sir." Wu chuckled and said "Actually Zane the proper way to address me is sensei, meaning teacher." Zane then said "Is that what I should call Mr. Flamey as well."

Ignatius laughed at the question and replied "Nah kid, and actually I prefer you not calling me Mr. Flamey. Just call me Ignatius if you want. You've already earned my respect in the way you handle a sword and your knowledge of my ancestors work."

Zane felt proud of this and nodded. Julien was unsure if he wanted his son to be so causal with this hot headed man, but if Wu trusted him he suppose he could trust him as well. He would just keep an eye on their training.

Wu nodded and said "Very well. Let me just have some breakfast and we shall begin." Zane then said "It is on the table. Mrs. Walker taught me how to make french toast today." Wu replied with "Then I look forward to them."

Edna then said "He's such a fast learner. Oh Julien if you don't mind I think I might teach him how to make some pies for tonight. You know give everyone something to look forward to." Zane then said excitedly "May I father?" Julien laughed at his son's excitement, he rarely showed such emotion. He found it was a good thing and so agreed with "Well I can't say no to pie now can I." They all chuckled at this.

Wu then said "Julien may I talk to you for a moment. Excuse us." Julien nodded toward the others and left as well.

Lou then said as he came up to Zane "I noticed your very agile my boy. Have you ever considered dancing?" Ignatius groaned at this, but Lou ignored him. Zane replied with "I have never tried dancing but I have read about it."

Lou gasped as he said "Never tried dancing! My boy we must fix that! Here stand up." So Lou helped him up off his knees and said "So I'm also guessing you never tried singing have you?" Zane shook his head and Luo looked like it was looking at a tragedy, but composed himself as he said "Then we'll start with something easy. Oh I know a good old melody that everyone loves." He cleared his throat and started to sing and dance. Making everyone looked shocked.

Lou began to do a sort of run in place while dramatically swinging his arms out and through his legs back. Zane looked confused at first but then began to copy him and Lou nodded, then walked to the side and moved their arms, Zane was a couple of beats off but kept it up, then they did a little disco move, Zane had caught up at that point.

Then Lou sang as he pretended to hold a mike "Hello, my baby!" Zane then said as he pretended to hold a mike "Hello my baby." But it was monotone. Lou shook his head and said "More feeling Zane." Zane tried again and said "Hello my baby!" But it was more like a shout. Lou shook his head and said "No, no, you don't just shout. Here go, do re me fa so la vi do." Zane nodded and began to do so and at the end he went "doooo."

Lou nodded and said excitedly "Yes like that!" So they began to sing and dance again, Lou started again with "Hello my baby." And Zane then said in a somewhat funny voice trying to copy Lou's own voice "Hello my baby." Ignatius laughed as he said "Yeah that's Lou's voice all right." Lou glared at Ignatius but just told Zane "Better." Then they continued.

Lou then sang as he stretched his hands out "Hello, my honey!" Zane copied the movement at the same time but then sang the lyrics after.

Lou said "Try to be in sync my boy, that's what gives it the affect." Zane nodded and so finely the two seemed to work together and do the rest of the song and dance.

"Hello, my ragtime gal!"

They then did some sort of wave good bye with their other hand on their hips.

"Send me a kiss by wire"'

They then began to spin. Ignatius, Aqua, Ed and Edna had to hold back a chuckle at the unintended pun since Zane literally had wires in him. Lou and Zane didn't even seem to notice and just continued on with their act.

"Baby, my heart's on fire! If you refuse me. Honey, you lose me. Then you'll be left alone. Oh baby, telephone. And tell me I'm your own!" They then did a couple of more spins and waves and once more did a sort of run in place.

Ed then began to laugh at their show and Edna hit his shoulder and said "Ed it's not polite to laugh." Ed replied with "But Edna it was hilarious. I don't mean it was bad, it was relay good but I just found it so funny." He just chuckle a bit more at that. Aqua and Ignatius where having a hard tie holding in their laughter.

Julien and Wu came in and Julien asked "What's all the commotion?"


	10. Training beggins

**While Lou was teaching Zane to dance.**

As Julien and Wu went into the other room Wu said "What did you wish to discuss Julien." Julien sighed and said "His training, I suppose, among other things." Wu raised a brow but nodded for the man to continue.

Julien sighed once more and said "You said he was a ninja in the future right? That someday he would go to try and protect those that cannot protect themselves. Like I have always taught him, because I knew he needed a reason for his existence. Now that I am seeing it come true, I am somewhat afraid."

Wu then said "It is only natural for a parent to feel such a way when their child is to go into such dangers." Julien then said "But what if teaching him about weapons at such a delicate stage in his life affects him in a way that could be deadly. I have kept him away from weapons for a reason; I never programmed them in him either, just in case."

Wu raised a brow and asked "Just in case of what? You cannot seriously believe that he would turn into a weapon now, he acts like a child at this point." Julien replied with "That's just it, children at this age, will his mindset of age. He is older than a mere child by now, but we had to work on mobility for some years which backtracked a couple of things, anyhow he is very impressionable at this stage. What if the idea of power consumes him?"

Wu shook his head and said "It will not. Zane never let the power he has control him, that is the reason he is the ice ninja. He is as cool and calm as his element, he keeps the situation calm when things seem lost. You must trust your son Julien, you have raised quite a boy. I do not wish for him to know how to fight at this stage either, but I didn't want it for my nephew either."

Julien looked shocked at that "You're nephew?" Wu nodded and said "But he was the only one who inherited all four of these elements and is the only one who can defeat his own father in battle." Julien looked confused but Wu told him his tale to get rid of it.

The tinkerer then replied "I'm sorry. No one should have their family broken in such a way and no child should have to go through that." He then said with a slight glare "What about Ignatius. Fire melts ice doesn't it. I know he is an old friend of yours but I worry that temper of his will cause him to hurt my son or worse yet he starts copying that behavior."

Wu chuckled and said "Fire may melt ice, but together they make water or steam, and don't worry, Zane has lived with and trained with Ignatius' son. The two get along quite nicely and I'm not that surprised at how Ignatius is willing to teach him. He knows one day he will be his son's friend and ally in battle, his brother in arms if you may, and the reason Ignatius want's to help is because he sees Zane as a person worthy of knowing how to fight. He would never let just anyone use his sword you know. He was trained in the art of the samurai. He may be tempered but he would never hurt an innocent and was taught to fight with honor. Zane knows how to handle a fiery person with his own calm demeanor. I have seen it several times when he had to calm his brothers after failing at something or when they are angry at him, accept once when he thought Kai turned his suit pink or when they argued about who was going to be the green ninja, since we didn't know who would have inherited all four elements at the time. But that's just young men being competitive." Wu then explained about that as well.

Julien then said "Just be careful with him and remind him that he is to only use these methods for good and to protect and defend himself and others." Wu then said as he held the man's shoulder "I wouldn't teach him any other way and neither would Ignatius. If it makes you feel better Aqua can help us in our training. Her element is related to your sons, perhaps it will help him." Julien thought of that and nodded, the woman in blue was a much calmer person and seemed to be able to hold herself. Yes he thinks he can trust her with training his son.

They then heard some laughing outside the door, and where confused. So they opened the door to see what was going on. Julien asked "What's all the commotion?" Ignatius then said "Twinkle toes was just showing the kid how to dance and sing." Julien was a bit confused but Wu just chuckled in his mind as Lou began to speak about the importance of the arts. "You can only imagine how the heart yearns to release itself in such a way." He ended his speech.

Cole was right about his father being over the top at times. They all looked at Lou a bit confused, even Zane. Zane then asked "Father do I have a heart?" Wu was shocked by this question, he didn't know what the doctor would answer but was surprised as he said "Of course you do son. But it's a lot deeper in you, in fact it's your power source. But I don't recommend trying to find it. I had to put it somewhere very well guarded in you so it wouldn't be damaged."

Zane nodded happy with the answer. Wu was glad they dodged that bullet. He knew Zane could be sensitive sometimes especially when mentioning he is not like his brothers.

After that awkward moment Wu came up to Aqua and said "I suggested that you help in Zane's training. Would you mind?" Aqua smiled as she said "I wouldn't mind one bite. Of course I'll help." Wu smiled as he nodded and then turned to Zane as he said "Now Zane, shall we begin your training." Zane nodded enthusiastically and so everyone stood at the edges of the wall of the room so they could give them room to work.

Wu, Aqua, and Ignatius stood in the middle with Zane. Wu then said "We will start with something simple, meditation." Ignatius sighed and leaned against a wall with Aqua rolling her eyes at him but leaned into her husband as they watched their old friend teach the robotic boy. Wu sat down and told Zane with a hand to copy his movements.

Zane nodded and so Wu then began to instruct. "Now breathe in and out, block out any distractions. Imagine you are in a lake."

Ed, Edna and Lou became a bit bored with the lesson as Wu and Zane just sat. So they went to the other room to convers and so they wouldn't be a distraction to the two. Julien stayed behind wanting to supervise just in case Zane got hurt or to prevent it if he could.

Wu finely opened his eyes and said "You may come out of the meditated state now Zane." The boy opened his eyes and said "Yes Sensei." They then both stood up and Wu said "Now that we have worked on your mind let us work on your skills." Wu opened his hand and said "Try to take the pebble from my hand."

Ignatius chuckled as Aqua smiled knowingly at this and Julien asked "What's so funny?' "Just watch." replied the spiky haired man with a smirk. Zane looked down at the hand and reached for it but Wu took it away. Zane was confused and asked "You meant to literally take it from you, would that not be rude?"

Wu shook his head no and said "No I am just trying to teach you speed. Now try again." Ignatius was laughing as he said "Oh I remember when he did that to me." Julien just felt confused at the lesson but Aqua said "Just wait and see it's actually very important." Julien nodded and waited as he was told. Wu opened his hand but this time as he did Zane did not act as quickly he just stared at the hand, closed his eyes and thought, suddenly he opened his icy eye sharply, and before Wu could react the stone was out of his hand.

Wu was shocked and Ignatius jaw dropped as he then laughed heartily and said "It looks like the grass hopper beat you did he? And on his second try too." Aqua smiled as she said "This is what I meant doctor. This will help with his reflexes and mind in problem solving." Julien then said "Amazing. I know I made him fast but not this fast. Zane how did you do that?" Zane then said "I am unsure father. I was thinking of what Sensei had said. I remembered the stories Mrs. Aqua told me, and somehow I knew to take the pebble I had to be clever and fast, there for unsuspecting." Aqua smiled as she said "Ah so you did listen to more than just the fighting in my stories."

Julien looked shocked at but before he could say more Wu spoke with a smile as he said "Very good, those are traits a ninja must have Zane." Zane then said "May I ask a question Sensei." "Of course, always ask question Zane, that's how we learn." Zane nodded and asked "Why are you teaching me to be a ninja? Why am I suited for this task, and somehow I sense that you are not telling me everything, that there is more to this then simple lessons."

Wu frowned and said "You are very inquisitive Zane and fallow your instincts, that is good. But you would have to talk to your father about that." Julien sighed as he said "It is fine Wu. It is probably best if he knows. Just in case."

Wu nodded and began to explain that he was from the future and that he knew his future self and his teammates and that he came back in time to save their parents and that he chose Zane because he can control ice since he was affected he has somehow inherited the element of ice.

Zane took this in with large eyes a he said "So it is time travel. I have read about it, but I always found it as improbable." Wu chuckled and said "And yet here I am." Zane nodded and said "Maybe if I were to study some more on the theory of time travel I could help you find a way to set things right." Wu then said "I would appreciate the help but right now we train."

Zane nodded and so they continued. Julien watched proudly as his son spoke about helping and continuing his training. Wu showed him some basic moves, even Ignatius joined in and started showing certain stretches to do and positions with his sword. And Aqua continued to tell him stories and even displayed her powers for him so he could get an idea of how to use his own.

Meanwhile Garmadon had made himself a camp, he had awoken stronger that day but something felt off. For some reason he still felt so week.

He growled as he said "The time travel must of bean too powerful a use to make a rift and tear in time that the mega weapon has taken more energy out of me then I expected. My brother has probably found the parents of the ninja by now and hid them since those foolish robot skeletons haven't returned. But where could they be. Sigh. Well I can use this time to figure out where they are and find a way to destroy them now that my brother protects them, while I regain my strength." And so he began to plan.

Wu, Aqua, and Ignatius trained Zane for a while until Wu felt that the first lesson was enough for the day. He then went to Julien and said "I believe that the best way to teach your son spinjistue among other traits is for us to go outside in nature, it will provide many obstacles for us to properly train, along for him to connect with his element."

Julien then exclaimed "But the tree horns!" Ignatius replied with "Are being taken care of by that giant tin can of yours outside. We'll be fine." Wu then said "I will not let any harm come to Zane Julien you must know that."

Julien then asked "What about Garmadon?" Strangely Zane is the one who spoke "I believe Sensei's brother will not be a threat for some time." they looked confused at him as he held a book on time travel theories and said "According to theory, time travel isn't easy, as Sensei said the weapon drains his brothers strength so it would probably take more than a the usual day limit for him to recover."

Wu nodded and said "That would make sense on why he hasn't attacked yet. Making a rip through time and space cannot be an easy task." Ignatius then said "Also the guy doesn't know where we're at, and if he does, like I said you have that juggernaut outside and those treehorns. I think we'll be safe for a little while." Aqua then said "I don't think it's a wise idea for us to rely on them for too much dear. Who knows they could be used against us."

Wu nodded at this but said "At least hopefully they can help till Zane is trained enough or I find a way to revers all of this."

Julien sighed but nodded. So they decided to go outside, Wu went to the others and asked if they wanted to get some fresh air and agreed. They all bundled up accept Zane who didn't really feel the cold as badly, and went up the stairs to begin training in the snow.

As Julien opened the door he looked at Zane, who looked out in aw but hesitation, the old man smiled and said "Go on son." Zane stepped out for the first time out into the world and marveled at all the white snow that covered the land.

It seemed to sparkle like diamonds in the sun. Zane walked around transfixed as he walked around, turning over and over again trying to take everything in. Ignatius asked as he observed the boy "So this is his first time out?"' Julien nodded to busy keeping an eye on Zane to respond.

Ed then said confused "But wouldn't he need to know how the world looks so he could come out and handle it." Julien then said "Zane knows about structures and landscapes, along with temperatures and weathers, but I was hoping he would not come out here, at least not until it was time."

Ignatius then asked with a raised brow confused "And when would that of bean?" Julien didn't respond, but Ignatius understood perfectly, and was somewhat upset. Julien wanted to wait until he was dead to let the boy go, how was he going to survive? Did he not know what that could possibly to do him? Aqua looked at him sadly and he remembered how they agreed their children would not know of their past. He sighed knowing he couldn't judge the man and then he was caught by surprise. A snowball hit him in the head.

Ignatius heard laughing and turned to see Ed laughing his head off. Edna then reprimanded "Oh Ed you're not a child, behave." Ed then said "Oh Edna it was just a joke." He then stopped laughing as he felt snow hit his face.

Ignatius laughed and Ed then asked confused as he spat some snow out "Where that come from?" "Zane!" They all saw Julien with a stern look at Zane, who had his hand raised in the direction of Ed and bits of snow falling out.

Julien did not looked pleased and looked like he was going to say something when Zane was hit in the face with snow, by no other than Aqua, who was chuckling as she said "Very good you are learning the art of surprise."

Zane wiped his face with a smiled but then looked at the substance on his hands and said amazed "Father it is cold but not unpleasant." Julien was a bit surprised and said "I'm not sure why son, I did make you to withstand the cold, but not to the point where it would feel pleasant." Wu decided to speak up then "It is his element taking over, he is starting to understand the impact the cold has on him."

Aqua and Ignatius looked to each other remembering how Koori was very much the same, the cold barely bothered him if at all. They wondered if this boy would have any other traits of their old friend.

Zane was only half listening as he studied the ice on his hands, he used his eyes to look closely at this strange and wonderful new substance he had now recently discovered. He could see beautiful designs on the snow as if it was weaved and he shouted "Father the snow, it looks like miniature webs!" Julien was a bit confused at the outburst.

Then Lou said "He must be talking about the shape of the snowflakes." Julien then said "Oh… That's how they look Zane, just like every human handprint is unique so is every single tiny snowflake. No two are alike my boy." Zane was in groused in this as he stared at his hands. He thought 'How strange how beautiful. And no two are never alike, just like peoples hand prints, just like people.'

As he thought that, he thought of each of the people he had met not long ago and how different each and every one of them was, even though there were similarities they were so different. Like the snowflakes that stuck to his hands as he observed them.

Wu then said "Ignatius help me put some logs around here so we can make a training course." Ed then said "A training course. Can I help you out? I have some great ideas." Wu nodded, remembering how jay had modified the training course.

Ignatius just waved his arm as he walked off into the woods, showing he didn't care. Ed just smiled and ran off with the fiery man to help with the wood. Lou then said "Wait up gentlemen I'll come and help." Edna then said "Sigh, I feel like I should be doing something but what could I do." Aqua came up to her and said "Perhaps I can show you some self-defense. You'll need it in case something happens." "Oh would you?" Aqua nodded happy to help her old friend's daughter and the two set off to the side to practice.


	11. Team building

Now while everyone was busy Julien watched as Wu went and talked to Zane. He said "So you like the snow Zane?" It was more of a statement then a question. Zane nodded happily and said "I really do. It is so beautiful." They heard a screech and then he said "And so does my friend. I wish I could experience the freedom he feels though."

Wu chuckled as he said "Yes freedom is a beautiful thing is it not. Along with the snow. But remember this Zane, the snow is beautiful and captivating but it can be dangerous if not used properly, it is cold and not many can stand it like you, and if it is too cold, it can actually burn." Zane nodded as he said "Like mister Ignatius." Wu chuckled and Julien looked shocked.

But Zane paid no head of their reactions as he happily watched his falcon dance in the sky. Zane began to try and mimic the movement and laughed as he started chasing his little friend around the little clearing he was in. Both older men chuckled as they watched the boy play. It was best he enjoyed himself while he still could.

Meanwhile Ignatius was in a bad mood. He didn't mind finding wood to chop down and use for a course, he also didn't mind having help, but what he did mind was the nonstop talking form Ed, and the nonstop complaining from Lou. Ed wouldn't stop babbling about what he could do with the wood for making a perfect training course.

And Lou well, 'This place is horrid. I can't move. The snow is ruining my suite.'

Ignatius then said "Then you shouldn't of come twinkle toes, this is man's work." Lou then said indignantly "I am a man." Ignatius then said "Not form where I'm standing." Lou then said "Just because I don't look like some barbarian with large muscles doesn't mean I am not a man. Besides not everything is about strength you know."

Ignatius only said "Yeah yeah, and Ed stop talking. I can't even here myself thing?" Ed only said "Whoops a daisy. Sorry about that, I tend to over talk when my mind is over thinking. Have you ever had that happen? It can be so….." "Ed just stop it pleas." "Sorry." And so they continued walking in silence until they found a large log that had fallen some time ago.

Ed then said "Oh this would do great for building the training course." Ignatius then said "May be a little hard to do that though, the logs pretty thick and heavy." Lou scoffed and said "Nonsense it's just a tree how hard can it be."

Now you may think that Lou being the father of the strong earth ninja could lift a tree. Ignatius laughed loudly as Lou struggling to pick up the edge of the tree. Ignatius said "What's the matter twinkle toes, can't pick a little tree?" Lou then said "Well I'm not exactly a samurai now am I!"

Ed then said "Maybe I can help." Ignatius then said scoffing "Doubt it." Lou then said "If I'm supposed to have the strongest ninja as a son, what makes you think you can pull that log?" Ed ignored them as he came to inspect the log and said "Now let's see here hmm…" he looked around and spotted what he needed, then he used a smaller log to lift the tree.

Ignatius then said "That was pretty smart." Lou then said "Quite the ingenuity my friend." "Oh nothing a little elbow grease and a little thinking can't solve." They looked at him a bit shocked and Ed then said "Oh you know what? If we got some smaller logs under this big one we could possibly roll it back to the clearing and we also get more material while we're at it."

The two others just shrugged and Ignatius said "So what do we need to do?" Ed then said "I just need you to use that sword of yours to cut down some more wood pieces like the one I have here and Lou could you find me some branches or vines to somehow tie some of them up." Lou nodded and the three men began to work.

Suddenly they were looking at a snow sled. Ignatius whistled and said "Nice." Lou then said "I call driving." "Do you know how?" Ask the spiky haired man. "It's not the triple tiger sashay. Just give me a push." The two other men did as tolled after they shrugged, not knowing what a triple tiger sashay was but didn't even want to ask. As they pushed though Lou ended up going, "Woo I can't control it!"

The two other men ran after him just as he crashed into another tree. Or what they thought was a tree. When Lou looked up as he rubbed his head, he saw red eyes and giant teeth. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" He screamed .

The two other men grabbed the sled and Ed took over the steering as he grabbed a branch and pushed off to a slope so they would get back to the clearing as the creature roared and ran after them. Ignatius then complained "Wait a go twinkle toes, next time you stay behind at the hideout." "I have no complaints!" Yelled the scared man.

The three men made it back to the doctor's territory as the juggernaut chased off the tree horn. They entered the clearing, to find Zane was running around flapping his arms. They all just stared confused till they looked up to see the robot bird. Wu saw them and said "Ah good you were successful, how was your hike though?" They just shrugged and began to work. They didn't want to talk about the embarrassing experience, especially Lou.

Now while the men where gone getting wood Aqua was busy showing Edna some self-defense. Aqua found that Edna was a fast learner and fast in her fighting style. She smirked as she said "You're good and fast. Your father was much the same." Edna smiled as she said "I never knew about his life of being an elemental wielder. What was he like?" As they practiced Aqua continued to tell Edna stories of her old friend. Edna would laughed at certain stories like when her father burned out the electrical items at the monastery.

At one point Zane came up and asked "What are you both doing?" They both looked up as Aqua said "We're learning how to defend ourselves Zane. Would you like to practice with us?" Zane nodded and began to practice with the woman. Aqua began to notice how Zane was a bit slower in taking in the information but was very silent when he moved, not as fast as Edna but still at a rate that would be hard to catch his attacks in if he was fighting.

Aqua began thinking what she could do to help this boy become stronger and to protect himself from their current enemy. Suddenly the falcon dived down and passed by them. Zane was distracted and chased after the bird. The two woman laughed at this as Edna said "Oh he really is only just a child."

Aqua nodded, wondering if her children would be the same when it came concentrating on certain materials. Would they be learning to fight and then be distracted by anything, like a new friend or a passing animal, like how they just witness with the robotic boy. The smirk was put out of her face thought when suddenly her husband and the other mend suddenly crashed into the clearing looking stunned and a bit angry. 

After the embarrassing incident Ed asked Julien "You have any tools I could use Doc?" Julien nodded and he went to go get them. As he did Ed looked to the other men and said "Now I need this piece here and here." Ignatius didn't like taking orders but knew to trust the man after what just happened, but Ed saw the man's irritation and began to make a map of his design. Wu found that it was a perfect model to the one in the old monastery and the one on the bounty that Jay had modified.

And so when Julien returned they began to set up and make the course, Edna helping Ed with the designs and Aqua helping to keep the structures sound. Zane would help once in a while as well. But was distracted by his bird and later when Edna asked for some help making pie and reading more on time travel so he could help.

They finished the training course that day but it was becoming dark and Wu said "We should rest. Training can continue tomorrow. Thank you all for your help." The three men nodded as they entered the house and came in to find the sweet smell of pie.

Which they enjoyed with gusto, though Julien didn't exactly appreciate Zane mimicking the habit. Everyone ells thought 'Who knew he could eat so much?' Julien then said "He always did have an appetite." Wu chuckled at that. He once ate the whole fridge clean back at the monastery and left nothing but chees. Kai was not pleased with that.

At the table Ed started talking to Zane about mechanics and the nindroid listened intently on the matters, feeling he might need the information in the future just in case. The falcon just sat on a perch as he waited for everyone to finish eating. But later that night Zane would read as much on time travel as he could.

The sun rose and everyone awoke for another day at the tree house in the birch wood forest.

Wu decided it was finely time to get serous in training so he banged the gong. Everyone awoke with groans as he said "Evil doesn't sleep and neither should you." Zane only put the covers over his head momentarily but then awoke.

Ignatius also got up growling under his breath and Ed asked "Where did he even get that contraption." Lou sighed and said "Who knows" and covered his face with a pillow. Julien was startled and said "What's the meaning of this?" Wu then said looking very seriously "It is time for Zane's training to really begin." Edna looked blurry eyes but Aqua just said "Just go back to sleep it's not you he's going to ask to practice." Edna nodded and decided to head back to bed.

Zane looked to Wu and nodded as he said "Yes Sensei." He bowed and asked "What must we do first?" Wu then said "First morning stretches, then meditation. Finely we will try the training course. After that you may eat breakfast with everyone. Then we will go from there." Zane nodded happy to start his training. Ed and went back to sleep Lou, Edna already fast asleep. Julien, Aqua, and Ignatius went up with the two to see them train or to train themselves as well.

Ignatius got next to Zane and helped him with the stretches that Wu demonstrated as Aqua helped him with the katas. After that Wu was doing meditation with Zane once more.

Once that was done Wu said "Finish the training course before I finish my tea." Zane was confused but as Wu sat down and began to prepare his tea he panicked and began to go through the course, sadly as he came towards the dummies he was hit and fell. "Zane are you okay!" Julien ran up to him and Zane sat up saying as he rubbed his head "I am well father. May I try again Sensei?" Wu then said "Usually I would say you fail for today but we are pressed for time so yes you may try again. But later, now it is time for breakfast. By the way, next time do not panic, it makes you lose focus."

Zane nodded and ran down stairs wanting to make breakfast. Julien sighed and said "I don't know if I can take this." Wu then said "Your son is strong, he once survive having half his face torn off." Julien went white at that and Ignatius said "I wonder how that would look." Julien glared at him and said "Don't you dare touch my son." Ignatius glared at the older man and exclaimed "I would never do that, what do you take me fore?"

Julien sighed and said "Your right I'm sorry for that." Ignatius just growled and stomped back inside. Aqua sighed as she said "Doctor it may be hard to believe but my husband is a good man. Please try to have a little more trust in us. We are here to help." Then she whispered "Your brother was a good friend to us, in fact your son greatly reminds us of him. That is why I think Ignatius is so taken with the boy. He sees a connection to his old friend. Please remember this." Julien was shocked at the news but he could say no more as the woman left.


	12. Origins of a lesson

Zane was cooking and talking to his bird as he said "Edna's skills in the culinary arts are quite useful. I have never seen father so happy at meal time." Suddenly as the falcon flew above him it short circuited and fell down. "My friend!" Zane shouted and ran to his bird. He didn't know what to do, he tried to shake him but the bird would not wake up, he then began to sob thinking his friend was gone.

The three adults in the house came in and Ed asked "What's all the hubbub?" Zane then said "My friend. He won't wake up and I don't know what to do." Ed then said "Do you know where his blue prints are? Maybe I can fix him?"

Zane nodded happily, remembering his discussion with the older man telling him about mechanics. He grabbed them of the table and gave them to Ed. Ed smiled curiously as he said "I think I know just what to do." At this point Ignatius was stomping in when he saw what was going on. He raised a brow as Ed Opened up the mechanical bird. He thought 'So that's how it works, they have panels in their chest.'

Suddenly Aqua, Julien and Wu came in to see this and heard "Like this Zane, just tighten them and cross these and viola." Suddenly the falcons awoke and flapped its wings as it began to fly again. "He is well. Thank you Mr. Walker." Hugging the older man in thank and he said patting his back "Aw it was nothing kiddo."

Julien ran down going past Ignatius as he said "How did you know what to do?" Ed then said "I'm a fellow inventory remember? I looked at the bird's blue prints and figured out how to jump start him again. Quit a piece of work you made Doctor I'm impressed. I usually work with automobile like inventions."

Julien then said "Well you definitely have a gift. Tell me more about these inventions of yours, I'd love to hear about them?" So the two inventors began to talk about mechanics and such as they all went to eat breakfast.

After breakfast everyone prepared for the day, Zane took this time to read more on the science of time travel and its theories.

Once that was done Wu said "Come now Zane. Time to try out the course again." Zane nodded and they went up with everyone fallowing them.

As they did Zane asked "How is this move you are trying to teach me supposed to look like Sensei?" Wu smiled as he said "Spinjistu looks something like this. Ninjago!" he then began to twirl around in a golden tornado and Zane's eyes grew along with everyone else's.

Lou then said "I think I've heard of this, but I've never actually seen it." Ed then said "Quite a nifty move their Mr. Wu." Edna then said "And you say our boy will be able to do that?" Wu then said "All of the boys will have this ability but each will be different. Jay's will be a foggy blue with lighting, Kai's a fiery red with gold and orange, Cole's a brown dust cloud with stones and Zane a pure white storm blizzard with flicks of snowflake around him."

Zane then said "I am excited to try this." Wu then said "It will not be easy. Spinjitsu takes time, and it is something within you. Anyone who has been affected by the radioactive volcano can do it but they must learn first how to harness it and practice the technique required for it."

Zane nodded as he prepared himself. Julien was nervous, afraid Zane would hurt himself again. Wu began to set out his tea and Zane began. He made it past the dummies but he slipped on the moving logs and was flown off the course.

Julien ran to him to make sure he was okay. Wu thought it was strange. Zane had been one of the few to get the course done in a smaller amount of time. But it seems because of his younger age he was a little slow, wait? There was also something else, something he had forgotten the boy had already learned before he met him.

Julien then said "I don't know if I should let him do this, he only seems to be getting hurt." Ignatius rolled his eyes and said "It's part of training, you have to get a couple of bruises and fall so you can learn to pick yourself up." Aqua noticed Julien's discomfort and said "And that way you can learn to avoid getting hurt the same way." Julien seemed to calm a bit at that but still looked worried.

Wu then said "You three are right actually," they all looked confused at this. Wu then said "There is something that I forgot to show Zane before training him. Doctor Julien, is their pond nearby?" Aqua seemed to raise a brow at this, what could Wu be thinking, unless….. Julien then said "Yes just a few yards behind the house, but why?" Wu then replied with "Before Zane can master spinjitsu, he must first test himself."

They were all confused by this but he said "Pleas come, this will make sense in due time." So they fallow the old man to the frozen over pond with a whole in the middle. Wu then said "Zane me and you are going to go swimming." Julien then protested "But I haven't shown him how!" Wu then said "Then he shall learn today." Aqua then said "And I shall help him. I think I know what you are trying to do Wu."

Wu nodded as he grabbed Zane by the hand and led him forward. Zane was confused but wanted to learn what his sensei and Mrs. Flamey had in store for him. Julien was going to run after them and stop this madness, but Ignatius grabbed him and said "Hold it there Doc, don't' worry. Wu and Aqua won't let anything happen to the kid. Especially if it's their student." Julien struggled for a bit but gave up knowing the man was much stronger then him.

Lou then said "Ignatius let him go, I for one think this is too much." He was going to go out as well but Ignatius grabbed him as well and said "Not a chance twinkle toes. Just wait right here." The man began to struggle but he two was forced to stop for the larger man's grip was too strong, even though Ignatius did wince a bit at his struggle, the stick of a man was stronger than the looked.

Ed and Edna looked on worriedly but they thought that the two knew what they were doing and decided to wait and see what would happen.

Wu came to large whole in the ice and said "Now jump in Zane and hold your breath and do not let it out until I say so." Aqua then said "Also make sure that when you enter the water you do not struggle. Relax yourself." Zane nodded at their lessons and jumped into the water. Then Wu and Aqua jumped in as well.

Zane felt strange. As he held his breath he looked around himself at the strange substance, water he knew but never like this. Never so much and not all around him, he saw fish swim around his head as he sunk bellow and Wu did so as well. He did not feel any fear, only curiosity and wonder at this new world he was seeing. They reached the bottom and Zane just stood there looking at the vegetation and life. He almost forgot to keep holding his breath but held himself.

Wu smiled at this and then began to sit in a meditation pose, Aqua taking a seat next to him as she smiled. Zane caught on to what he was doing and did the same. He did not breathe but he did begin to calm himself and soon, at first it was strange and he had trouble trying to find peace. Aqua saw this and then she began to move the water around her and then put her hands together as she closed her eyes. Zane was amazed at this and at the feeling of the waters movements he soon felt the peaceful nature and put his hands together as if it was second nature to him as finely his mind and body relaxed.

Wu at the time was thinking 'So this is how he learned it? And to think this is how I found him, with the work Aqua and I had taught him.' Wu smiled once more under the water. Not long after he opened his eyes. He looked at Zane who looked serene and at peace as if it was second nature to him. It probably was, water did come from ice, so it shouldn't shock him that he would feel comfortable in it.

But he could see that Zane was beginning to struggle in holding his breath and decided to take the boy up. He tapped his shoulder and his icy blue eye opened, he nodded his head up and grabbed the boy by the hand as he kicked his legs Aqua grabbed his other hand and they both swam up. Zane understood and began to do the same, then moved his arms like his teacher did and soon he was coming up to the surface to release his breath and to gain new air in his lungs.

Meanwhile.

Edna said "They bean down there for almost five minutes. You think they're okay?" Ed then said "Don't worry sugar plum I'm sure their fine. Wu looks like a reasonable man he wouldn't do anything crazy now would he?" He looked at Ignatius who chuckled and said "Don't' worry, he never put his student in situations he didn't think they couldn't handle." Edna then said "That's good to hear and Aqua has been a calm and reasonable teacher. It should be fine."

Julien then said "But my son is down there. What if his systems are overflowed with water when he opens his mouth? He could in a way drown!" Lou then said "Pleas Ignatius let us go? At least let us see if they are okay? No human should be able to last this long and even if the boy is not human let the man check on his son any father would worry."

Ignatius rolled his eyes and said "We don't have too. Look." They saw bubbles and suddenly three heads popped up. Julian then said "Zane?" Zane smiled as he said "It was wondrous father." He and Wu began to come out of the water but Aqua used her powers to lift them onto the ice and they went to the others. Zane continued with "I felt as if I had come to a new world. The feeling of the water around me, the fish the vegetation, all so beautiful."

Wu then said "Zane you did well. You went past my expectations. I want you to practice this everyday Zane and try to get better." Julien then said "No! I said he could do spinjitsu, not drown himself." Wu then said "He is not drowning himself, he is meditating under water. If he is to do spinjitsu and protect himself then he must test himself or he will not feel ready to do spinjistsu on his own."

Lou then said "Don't you think this is a bit much? The boy could hurt himself." Wu then said "I would never put my students in danger they could not handle. The boy had no trouble and will continue his lesson. If you wish for him to survive then you will let me continue my teaching." Aqua sighed knowing this was not going well.

Lou backed off but was still confused on Wu's methods of teaching. Julien then aid '"If something happens to my son Wu I am holding you personally responsible." Ignatius glared at him and Wu said "I would not have it any other way for it is my duty to protect my students." Julien still looked mad but shook his head and said "Come Zane let's get you into some warm cloths."

Zane nodded and fallowed his father, though he felt somewhat sad, he did not like to see everyone fighting. Maybe Edna could show him how to make something different today for dinner that will make everyone happy.

As they left Ignatius whispered to his wife "How did he do?" Aqua then said "He was a natural, a bit perplexed at first but then it was as if it was second nature. He will go far if he keeps training." Ignatius nodded with a thoughtful look on his face.

Zane got into some warm cloths and continued training on the course for half the day still not finishing it or 'failing' as Sensei liked to put it. After that Ignatius said "Hey kid, let's see how you do with a sword again."

Zane nodded, Julien then spoke "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ignatius then aid "He'll be fine stop worrying. Come on Zane lets show your old man what you got." Zane smiled as he was given the sword and began to move gracefully. Wu smirked at the way Ignatius taught with compassion and patience.

He did not know what had gotten into his old friend but he had seen the same behavior with Kai when he was teaching Lloyd. Once he was done Ignatius said "Good job kid, just remember to keep your left leg a little closer in I don't want it to slip you up." Zane nodded at that and Wu said "Now it is time for some stealth practice." Julien then said "Don't' you think that's a bit much?" Wu replied with "The weight of our future depends on us surviving, and Zane will need these skills in order to survive just in case."

He turned to the nindriod and said "Now Zane come here." Zane did as told and Wu said "You are the stealth in your future team. You are calm and collective but you are also silent, able to move without detection. Like ice over water or how it glides over a surface. Now I shall show you some basic steps."

And so the two began the basic steps, on and on they went and then Wu said "Good job Zane." After that everyone was still tense as night had fallen. Zane went up to Edna and said "Mrs. Walker." "Yes dearie? Oh and call me Edna I don't mind." Zane nodded and said "Mrs. Edna" she wanted to chuckle but held it in as he said "Yes dearie?"

"I have seen that everyone seems upset with each other and I wanted to do something to calm them down or make them smile again." "Oh how sweet, what did you have in mind?" Zane then said "Do you know a recipe I could do to make them happy? Food always seems to do that." Edna then said "I know just the thing." And so the two went to the kitchen.

After a while they came out and were holding a chocolate cake. Ignatius then said "What's that for?" Ed then said "Yeah sugar plum usually you save that kind of baking for special occasions?" Lou then said "Who care it cake, let's eat."

Wu shook his head, so that's where Cole gets it from. Zane put the cake on the table and after they prayed they began to distribute the cake around the table. Zane smiled as he saw everyone was happy again. Aqua then said "I have to get the recipe from you Edna this is quite good." Edna replied with "Of course I will as long as you keep teaching me some of those self-defense moves." "It would be my pleasure." And at the end of the day everyone went to bed in a much happier mood.


End file.
